


Devil Worshiper

by KisaTM



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: I think this might be my only Amoneki work, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, POV Third Person, idk - Freeform, meta references
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-02 07:33:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6557506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KisaTM/pseuds/KisaTM
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An investigator and a man of god, should not be having these kinds of thoughts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Human

This world is wrong... A phrase that swims through the murky water's of Amon's mind. It had been a few days since his mentor's death and his first meeting with Eyepatch. He remembers that night so vividly. Eyepatch stood before him, arms spread tears streaming from it's demonic eye, mixing into the warm rain. The ghoul fought well, more so than what Amon thought. That's what he gets for lowering his guard around an unclassified. For all he knew Eyepatch could be a SS or higher. Though it could just be the shock of losing his mentor that made him think this way. He never had to deal with a ghoul completely by himself.

Anyway, what really was riding on his mind the most was Eyepatch itself. It showed a side of ghouls he never seen before. It showed emotion, understanding, and most of all a desperation to communicate these things to him. Although this demon, was no more human than a rabid wolf, it seemed like the ghoul genuinely wanted to reason.

There it is, he was humanizing these monsters again. It was hard some days to remember that ghouls aren't humans, as his upbringing under a ghoul had corrupted his view slightly from what they were. The ghoul that raised him was educated, which almost all ghouls were not. Throwing Eyepatch as educated would be a stretch, it was stupid enough to challenge him alone.

Amon sighed, he'd been staring at his ceiling for almost thirty minutes since his alarm rang. It was his day off, though he set it anyway. Force of habit he guessed. Finally finding the strength to pull himself off his bed, Amon headed to his small apartment's bathroom to get cleaned up for the day. He caught a passing glimpse of his more than tired eyes and mentally told himself he should have been sleeping last night and not wondering what an emaciated ghoul was doing. If it wasn't killed by another investigator by now, it was probably eating some poor soul's corpse. Most likely the latter, as it usually takes months of investigation before even a A rank can be exterminated.

The thought caused him to give an unsatisfied grunt of a sigh as he got into the shower.

A few minutes later he was washed, and making himself something to eat. Western, he decided. A simple plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. Nothing too complicated.

The paper he received earlier from his mail, sat open before him. As usual reports of ghouls were in the so called "Supernatural" section. The CCG did their best to hide evidence that ghouls existed or they were more than a simple private investigation company. Claiming ghouls as cryptids, like the Mothman in America or Loch Ness Monster that is said to live in a lake in the Scottish Highlands. Demons that only exist in your imagination and are unconfirmed to exist otherwise. Thus making those who even mention ghouls seem like sci-fi freaks or madmen to the general public. It to avoid sympathizers, since how human ghouls truly look.

No, it was better this way and easier for the CCG to control the amount of information that is released. Reports nicely disguised as fantasy stories, yet warning those of certain wards of increased or decreased activity.

"It stared at me with the eye of the devil himself. The only emotion I felt was hate as the malice of it's evil intentions filled the space."

Dear lord he sounded like a fanfiction writer of some obscure franchise. All of these reports did.

"As the summer rain fell on the scene, the beast attacked. Small, quick, yet not the strongest I've met. My guide and mentor on these creature, god rest his heart, had warned me of facing them alone. But, against better judgement I stood my ground."

These reports were a pain in the ass to write. Although "stories" were only printed when on going investigations were happening on certain cases. The goal was to be creative. Although the CCG offered creative writing classes, it was usually up to the investigator to create something that the masses of "ghoul fans" would take notice to.

"Lipless and feral, I managed to fend off the beast. Only to suffer a wound to my shoulder. Where I fought for my right to live, it fought for it's next meal. It howled in the devil's tongue, lies and poison dripping from it's fangs."

The investigation process was simple. Lot's of civilians that are interested in ghouls, know or at least heard of places where ghouls could be. Some are just stories parents have told their kids to keep them from getting in trouble, but once in awhile an alley or sewer opening proved to be a good sized nest. Leading to small groups up to ten weak individuals at max. The more detailed the story the more information could be collected.

"It was only a small one. Alone, weak from starvation. Although wounded, I continued to fight for my life and for the lives this creature would eventually take. It felt like time had stopped, and soon I was pinned by the devil."

Fear wasn't the only tactic the CCG has to get information. As said before, these stories must remain undercover as fantasy tales. Romatizing is a common way to balance out the horror, to keep these accounts from feeling too real for the reader.

"As it stared down with it's murderous lust, the beast began to shake. I could swear it began to cry out in anguish. It's vile tentacles twisted and bent under confusion. It's eye met mine for one last time, our battle must have taken it's toll and since I refused to reveal my vulnerable position clearly, the demon announced it's fight with me was over. It's murderous nature suppressed temporarily. If it was showing mercy or frustration, I will never know. The creature growled out that I should leave it's territory it so valiantly tried to defend. I took the offer, before it change it's mind."

Cracking his neck and finishing of his cup of instant coffee, Amon folded the paper. He left it on his small table to read the rest of the stories later. He got up and proceeded to clean up the mess he had created.


	2. Mind

The next time Amon caught a glimpse of Eyepatch was during a raid on an abandoned facility that was crawling with ghouls. There were hundreds of theories on what they were doing there. Ghouls aren't exactly communal or willing to work together if they are above A or B ranked. So when they found hundreds of C to SS ranks defending the building, it was a cause for concern.

Eyepatch was watching the chaos from on top of the building's roof. Hair turned a silvery white, eyes probably their usual stormy grey, it's form more defined and stoic. It adjusted that ugly mask of it's back on it's face and disappeared from view.

What has happened to it?

The ghoul had lost all of it's child-like features. Was puberty for ghouls that intense? It's hair being that white, not even blond, from raven black in less than three months. Somehow it looked thinner, but at the same time it was more solid than it was before. The utter look of disgust over the battle below did remind Amon the ghoul's distaste for fighting was still there. Which would be odd for a juvenile male, most he had fought in the past were more than eager to start fights whether with investigators or their own kind. Very strange.

"His silvery wisps of hair almost covered his large eyes that cast a disapproving glare upon the fight below. His body thin and apathetic. For a brief second he was there, then gone."

"A little overly romantic, don't you think Amon?" Sediou said reading over his shoulder. As usual with the reports they were filling for the raid, those who saw their targets, but weren't recovered after the battle were continuing their stories for the local paper. Amon leaned back from his computer screen and looked over at Sediou. It was common for investigators to find this process embarrassing. "You could have probably put in some more villain into it's character, this sounds like it's a bit of a pussy really."

"Well, I wasn't expecting that Eyepatch would be on scene. If I had, I would have arrived earlier." Amon shrugged. "The fod- the ground support I interviewed, didn't mention Eyepatch fighting with the grunts. So I have little to go on."

"Lay off of him Sediou." Akira, Amon's rookie, said getting up from her desk. "Not everyone wants to write themselves as Lex Luthor and Tinker Bell."

"First of all Akira, people enjoy a good heroic tale." Sediou crossed his arms. "Secondly Lex Luthor and Tink? You fucking kidding me? They are from two vastly different genres and stories, only a madman would put them in a story together on an equal playing field!"

"... then Tinker Bell sprinkled her fairy dust onto Luthor, to move his body!" Juuzou said excitedly as they dictated their story to Nagachika, the paper boy that was collecting to bring the scripts down to the editing department and press.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Nagachika exclaimed with a bright smile. "I would never have guessed that's how you were going to end the Jason investigation's story, Juuzou! Your fans are going to love it!"

"You think so?" Juuzou matched him with even more excitement. Once Nagachika nodded, they cheered and ran off. Probably to tell their mentors about it.

Akira gave Sediou as condescending glance, before bring her write up on the Rabbit to the young blond.

"See you later, Captain Pineapple." She waved Sediou off, as she left.

"Captain Pineapple is my best character yet!" Sediou yelled after her, as he threw his script onto Nagachika's tower of papers and almost knocking him over.

"Whoa, careful." Nagachika re-adjusted his stack. He then walked over to Amon's desk, as the man returned to edit. "How's the article comming along, investigator?"

"Huh, oh, fine Nagachika-san." He scratched his head. "Just having difficulties creating a body worth reading is all."

"Hide, just call me Hide." Nagachika corrected as usual. "Just take your time. I have till nine pm before I have to call it quits for the day. Besides, my mom used to tell me, brevity is the language of the soul. Or something like that, she'd used to scold me when I tried to hand in papers with less than three words after that."

"That's what I'm afraid of." Amon sighed. "I want to engage my readers, well avoiding being to blunt, as well as getting my message across. Something that seems to be getting more, and more difficult lately."

"Say, why don't you start dreaming about your muse?" Nagachika suggested. "That is if you can or practice lucid dreaming. I used to have a dream journal I'd write in after I woke up about my mental adventures. Of course I couldn't remember every detail, but I had some really nice compliments from the fanfiction page on the CCG's site. Now, I'm just too busy to keep updated with this paper running and family life."

"Hmm, lucid dreaming?" Amon thought it over. "How would I exactly go about that?"

"Well, I for one, have a very vivid imagination. Always daydreaming, even now I'm thinking of a flying spaghetti monster destroying the office, to remind me of dinner tonight. I plan on italian!" Nagachika laughed. "Basically, think of something you want, or love, or an interesting topic as your going to bed, then if you normally dream at night keep reminding yourself of whatever you want to think about. It's best to remember that you are currently asleep too, you're less likely to remember your dream or even that you were dreaming if you don't. Sounds difficult, but it get easier over time."

"So I should think of Eyepatch even when a sleep?" Amon asked. "That's a bit, um, stalkerish isn't it?"

"Well, your not going to be thinking of Eyepatch himself directly." Nagachika smiled. "Focus on the image or character you gave Eyepatch. Those can be two vastly different things by the end of the day. Like investigator Arima-san's story on the OEW calls it a little girl with daddy issues. Something I doubt the OEW actually is, based on the intel we have in editing. Anyway Amon-san you're one of the best romance writers we currently have in Tokyo right now. The girls down in editing are always excited to see what you have written, just because you're tracking a male this time, doesn't mean you have to drop what your good at. Write what comes naturally to you."

"Hmm, I'll keep that in mind." Amon saved his work and go up. "It will be a few more days before I have something ready for print. Eyepatch isn't much of an immediate danger at the moment."

"Awe, that's fine." Nagachika nodded. "There is no rush, the press isn't going anywhere!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm a shameless Hidekane shipper, so of course Hide is going to pop up... He basically described how I write my stories.
> 
> Oh, and do to recent converts, I would like to clarify this is not a bible referencing story like one of my Arisasa fics (I really only put it in because Kaneki/Haise sees Arima as his God). Amon isn't going to reference religious things other than trying (and failing) to pray the "gay" thoughts away.
> 
> Also it's okay, we are all filthy sinners, no need to have faith or religion to recognize that here!


	3. Truth

It was a couple of days since Nagachika gave him his wacky advice on "How to be more creative" by attempting to remember dreams. He was beginning to think it was just some random ADD thought the blond came up with. Besides that, letting one's mind wander is a way to invite the devil, as the nuns would say during his time in that god forsaken orphanage...

Maybe that was it? Nagachika said work with his "muse's" character, not try to pin who Eyepatch really was. Hell for all he knew, Eyepatch could wear wigs and call itself Sally in front of a mirror all day when not killing people or fighting. Amon had no clue when he was going to meet up with Eyepatch again. The only true facts he knew of, was the ghoul hated fighting, thought the way humans think is wrong, and possibly wanted to have some kind of kinship with it's prey.

He of course needs to include the truth about Eyepatch as well. Accurate description on it's appearance, fighting style, behaviors, and feeding habits all needed to be included. The main point of the whole article was to inform other investigators to be aware of his target and to report any information they receive from their respective wards. Any extra readers wouldn't care as much about this information, although some reported "cosplay" had proven valuable to other investigations in the past of ghouls trying to slip by in public.

Taking another drink of his coffee, Amon leaned back with a sigh. He was hunched over his coffee table, working on other write ups on smaller investigations for the better part of two hours. The t.v just out of the corner of his eye flickering as the news gave sound to his all to quiet apartment.

It wasn't a two particularly interesting report. A bit on Juuzou's case involving Jason, comming to a close. The CCG claiming the "serial killer" was accidentally crushed in a condemned building well trying to escape arrest. This was accompanied by other stories about mundane things happening around different wards. As usual, the public still unaware by the horrors that live among them in false human skin.

Then the busty reporter cut in with a breaking news report.

"An upper-class restaurant had been attacked by a gang. The shoot out apparently lasted for five hours before police were able to get inside."

Amon's full attention fell on the box as a grainy graphic appeared.

"A young man dressed in black, pure white hair, wearing a toothy mask, and a blaring black/red eye. He was looking up at the security camera that was set up in what could be described as a backroom. Those on scene believe this man is the leader and conductor of this attack. Police are warning the public if they see any individual match this description to not approach or interact with them, as they maybe be carrying a weapon."

Amon's cell went off, and he knew exactly what it was about. Eyepatch has attacked.

^$^

"Jeez, it really did a number on the place..." Akira said in awe of the damage. Bodies of ghouls were everywhere. Half-eaten corpses, stench of rotting, the sound of files trying to get to the sliced up meat that still needed evaluation. "You got yourself a real winner there Amon."

"Well, at least I know what it want's to eat now." Amon covered his nose. There were hundreds of bodies and ghouls don't smell to great after they have died. Possibly to keep other ghouls from trying to eat their corpses or something with the way RC cells break down.

Amon was looking at the tread makers left by what was possibly a massive Rinkaku kagune. The small diamond shaped marks were consistent on both the bodies and throughout the building, indicating one, very angry, ghoul had tore the place up. The secretions that were collected were also matching. This ghoul was proving to be way more than it seemed.

"I guess tomorrow you'll have something for me." Nagachika teased. He was sitting on top of a railing that overlooked some kind of arena. He recently had been promoted to work as an assistant on the Eyepatch case. By assistant, Marude ment the blond was annoyingly too happy for his taste to work behind the scenes, and he need to dump him off with the first available investigators on scene. Though, the kid didn't seem to mind, almost like he was ecstatic to follow Amon around.

"I guess." Amon sighed looking down at his notes. "Hopefully I don't get distracted too much tonight either."

"Ah! You're taking my advice." Nagachika clapped. "Just remember to write what you want! Editing will clean up any mistakes! ... Well, I should get going. I have my own little project I'm working on myself..."

"Writing fanfiction for the site again Hide?" Akira ask as she walked with him back to the front of the building. Amon couldn't hear the answer, but judging by the blond's excitement, he could guess it was positive.

^$^

"I tracked the beast to it's feeding grounds. It |

Amon stared at his laptop, he finally was able to sit down at home after the eventful day. If it wasn't so late he would have been witting this at the offices, but he wasn't too keen on overtime today or working with the stench of death still clinging on him.

But, now he was sitting back were he started, with less information than he had before. Eyepatch was a cannibal, is what he learned today, but his previous statements on it's disapproval for fighting has become redundant. If it was willing to kill other ghouls, it should be willing to kill humans now.

This left a stale taste in him mouth, from his reader's standpoint, Eyepatch was a passive enemy not wanting to harm anyone. A cute character with mischievous tenancies, maybe even a pet or parent. A character that could do no wrong or hurt a fly. Though to the people this information would benefit the most, it was important to tell them the ghoul was willing to kill and kill frequently. That it was and is a danger to watch for.

This was starting to stress him out, more than it should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is named Sin. 
> 
> The only footnote I have for a prompt is "Kaneki does dirty things and Amon gets a confused boner".


	4. Sin

The pale smooth skin that hugged the curves of each muscle. Pitch black eyes, with only a glowing ruby, blown out with desire. The crimson tails withering and exploring the strong, yet delicate frame of their owner. Wearing nothing, but thigh high black stockings attached to a thin pink lace tied in decorative bows just around the hips, black and pink silk hiding all lower arousal.

Those large void filled eyes coyly giving glances as thin lips part to give a small lick and moan, that angels would sin for. This silvery arctic fox purrs with the display as they are joined with another.

The second raven haired, with white stockings, blue lace, and equally as frustrating covers. Shyly stands off from the bed, eyes a soft silver glancing away, blush covering their round face. The first guide's them with a tendril on to the blood red sheets. Cupping that gentle face with great care. Their lips lock, the second's Kakukgans activating as their eyes snap open and melt into a lust filled lidded position.

They touch each other's features, their tentacles becoming braver in their escapades. Both glancing with deep seated want as they moan and push against each other. Their extra limbs slithering into places they shouldn't be, expanding and increasing the volume of their needy and sinful desires.

"A..ah... K-Koutarou." The arctic fox whines out as they spread their legs, offering a better view of the trouble-some fabric and the shimmering wet scales that played a sinful game underneath.

"A-Amon-s-san... I-I'm..." The melanistic twin's blush deepens. Both of their burning bodies, lay against his rippled abs, squirming as their most deadly parts pleaser the other. It was if they couldn't decide between withering in each others movements or exploring the caverns of their mouths.

Both of the red jewels that floated in the endless void of their eyes, looking at him with need and want. Looking for him to resolve the stalemate, they brought upon themselves.

Suddenly they both couldn't take it any longer and sped their rotten desires, calling out a sound that was inhuman... Almost, robotic... Like an alarm?

Amon, woke with a start. He was covered in sweat, as his alarm was going crazy. It was ten minutes after he usually gets up. He pitched the bridge of his nose as he returned to the waking world. He shut off the repeating alarm, thanking that it was the first day of Golden Week and wasn't required to come into work that day.

"Really..." He sighed lifting up his not so clean sheets. "A wet dream Koutarou? What are you? Sixteen?"

Getting out of bed, and removing his ruined underware, he stipped the bed and place the sheets with the rest of the laundry. He cracked his back and went into his small bathroom to take a long cold shower, before trying not to ruin his kitchen for breakfast.

^$^

"Amon-san!" Nagachika greeted him a few days later. He was able to get his update into the office over the Golden Week break. Oddly enough Nagachika was there still working for the press office, even though more than half of his colleagues were enjoying their time away from the monitors and mountains of paperwork. Since he was still young, Amon assumed he wouldn't have been there. "I have to tell you, revealing the MC of your story to be a female was an excellent choice! The girls absolutely loved to see such a strong female lead! I couldn't believe that you made Eyepatch into a male seductress either, so many investigators are so focused on doing the same old same old. All of them filled with muscle headed, jerks that want to smash things like some kind of Hulk. Bah, that's so old school and I read enough Marvel and DC that had characters like that already."

"Well, I was thinking on how my audience was more than fifty percent female." Amon scratched the back of his neck. "I thought changing my main from being a male priest to a female nun, would be a interesting spin. Besides, Eyepatch seems to favor leather and plastics, as with most ghouls they wear masks similar to their preferred profession. Hopefully someone who frequents places with these things, might put in a lead."

"I totally agree." Nagachika nodded. "Eyepatch being part of the sex trade is a definite probability. Ghouls can easily hide in plain site. Could you just imagine what they could do with their Kagunes? Kinky."

"Ugh, yeah." Amon cleared his throat. "That's why I'm hoping someone will put a tip in, soon."

"Into Eyepatch?" Nagachika asked with a smirk. "Hey, Amon-san, whatever floats your boat. I ain't judging."

"N-no I, I didn't mean..." Amon was starting to sweat as he stuttered over this younger man's guile.

"Ha, ha ha, ha!" Nagachika burst out laughing. "Oh, Amon-san, you're a riot. I know what you meant. Just poking a bit of fun is all. Anyway, I need to get back to editing. I need to fix the press before someone tries to jam it again."

The blond waved the now overly nervous investigator off as he continued down the hall. Nagachika was a whole new mystery, Amon was not prepared to waste energy on at the moment. He straightened up and adjusted his collar, before heading for the elevator to meet up with Akira and the others for dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, Amon might have straightened out his collar, but he's far from being straight himself! 
> 
> Ahh... In other news I finished my Vodka and Iced-tea. So onto the Spiced Rum and Coke for me next time!
> 
> Goodnight!

**Author's Note:**

> I'm drunk, goodnight.


End file.
